This invention relates generally to a will information management and disclosure system, and more particularly to a will information management and disclosure system and method, and the program storage medium thereof wherein a depositor deposits deposit information, including will information, under a predetermined contract, and the deposit information is opened and disclosed when the depositor has become unable to express his/her intentions due to death or for other reasons.
It has heretofore been widely practiced that the information stored in a rewritable manner in a data processing system is kept in custody and managed, and rewritten or output by an authorized person. It has also been practiced that an individual operating a terminal retrieves desired information stored at a remote location via the Internet using the terminal.
With the advent of the age of aging society, an increasing number of people have a desire to live a comfortable and affluent life in their old age. Furthermore, there also are an increasing number of people, not only elderly people but ordinary people who want to keep information in advance in someone's custody and disclose the deposited information to an extent that is determined by predetermined conditions to persons designated in advance, using predetermined disclosure means, after their death, or when they have become unable to express their intentions due to an illness.